Wish Mew Mew!
by etoilestarshine
Summary: Fae is a girl with such perfect DNA that the special DNA injected in her can change with her wishes! Yet, her happiness is shortlived...and problems arise when Fae realises her DNA can steal her life energy at each wish.
1. New mew?

Hey everyone! This is my first Fan Fic... I really love writing but I know I can't exactly write so well! So I would really appreciate some comments to help improve my story! :) Thanks!

Fae took a step back. She was covered in bright light. Suddenly, something, just something of some sort, rushed at her and on her wrist. It disappeared and Fae was filled with a fuzzy warmth. What…?

Fae pulled on her school uniform tiredly. Sigh. It had been a weird dream. She yawned and rubbed her blue eyes. Pulling the blue ribbon on her table, she worked on her brown hair. She thought fuzzily, "what's this? The ribbon feels-" Fae screamed. She had been trying to use her TIE as a ribbon! "Oh that was stupid haha…" Fae laughed at herself. She looked at her clock after finishing her final touches to her side ponytail. Fae got the next wake-up for her morning. Late. Again. Sigh.

Running down the stairs hastily, she tripped and her heart pounded. Fae's eyes widened. Suddenly, everything went slow motion. She did a full flip over and landed steadily on her feet. "Wha-? " She remembered being late and got to her feet again. Suddenly, she pushed with all her might on her left foot, and amazingly, her right foot pushed against the ground and her body left the ground, into the SKY. Fae was dumbfounded. Her body was thrown into high speed and she could feel the wind pushing against her body. Feeling immense power, Fae screamed instinctively,

"MEW MEW FAE! METAMOPHORSIS!" Bright light enveloped her.

Opening her eyes, she almost did not believe what she saw. She wore pale yellow gloves and boots up to her knees. She felt the soft fabric of the yellow dress against her body. Her body was so light. Sparkly wings sprouted from her back. A rush of adrenaline rushed through her. "I…can…fly? That's impossible…" Fae shut her eyes. A heavy feeling struck her and her wings disappeared. She hit the ground hard…


	2. Introductions!

"HUH? She's a new mew mew? Shirogane! " Voices..? Fae was tired. Her brain slowly processed the words she could hear. Mew mew?

"I had no idea this would happen…I didn't inject the DNA into her…" It was a different voice, a male voice.

"It appears that her DNA is-" Fae opened her eyes and jolted up, breathing heavily. Startled, she saw a red-haired girl and a handsome looking guy. Fae blinked and said in a soft voice,

"Mew mew? What's a mew mew? What happened? Who are you guys? Where am I? I-" The red haired girl pushed her back to the bed.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya. Um…you fainted…on…the road, so we brought you here. What's your name?" Ichigo smiled. Fae felt the aura above Ichigo, and strangely, she knew. _Iriomote cat? _

"I'm…Fae…" _What's happening to me? _Fae suddenly remembered what happened, being transformed…and flying…

"Pleased to meet you Fae!" The guy walked over.

"Go back and work, Ichigo." Ichigo reluctantly went out.

"So…Fae…I'm Shirogane. This is Café Mew Mew, although it's just a secret hideout for us. You have turned into a Mew Mew, strangely."

"What's…a mew mew?"

"It's part of the Mew Project. Currently, there are six mew mews. The DNA of red data animals have the power to protect their own species, and can defend against Chimera animals, which are created by aliens. I don't know why, but you have turned into a mew mew as well."

Fae just stared at Shirogane. _No way…This can't be…_

"Will you join us, Fae, be part of Tokyo Mew Mew? Here is your pendant you used to transform with. Anyway, let's introduce the rest of Tokyo Mew Mew to you! Get changed, I'll see you outside."

"THIS CAFÉ IS SO KAWAII!" Just then, Fae saw the cake display.

"STRAWBERRY CREAM CAKE! MANGO! CHOCOLATE!" Fae stared at the fluffy creamy outline of the cake and her mouth watered. _St-strawberry…_

"Hi Fae! I'm Ichigo! Iriomote cat"

"_Hajime mashite_ (nice to meet you) I'm Minto, Ultramarine Lorikeet"

"I'm Lettuce. Finless Porpoise. Pleased to meet you Fae-chan!" The green-haired girl smiled.

"A NEW ONEE-SAN! I'M PUDDING! Im fused with a LION!" The cheeky yellow-haired girl grinned.

"PUDDING! It's a Lion Tamarine! A **MONKEY**!" Minto yelled.

"Zakuro. Grey wolf." The purple-haired girl was pretty.

"Um…I'm Fae…and…uh…I don't know what DNA im fused with…"

Shirogane turned serious.

"That reminds me. I did a DNA test on you. It appears…that none of the red data animals' DNA is in you…It appears, it changes according to your wishes…"


	3. Mew Mew Fae!

"Changes…with my wishes…?"

"Okay why don't you transform and wish you can fly?"

"MEW MEW FAE! METAMOPHOSIS! " Fae was dressed in a light brown dress. Wings sprouted from her back.

"Wha-"

"Wings of the _Starnoenas cyanocephala, _or blue-headed quail-dove. She even looks like one."

"_Sugoi_ (amazing) Fae!" Ichigo smiled.

Fae's body was so light. _I feel so light, like I can really fly…_ She ran outside the café. With a power jump on her left foot, her wings caught the air. Fluttering her wings, she floated in the air, feeling the cooling breeze against her cheek. Her blue hair had white streaks in it. _Flying…is fun! _A smile spread across her face.

"I wish…I can bounce as high as a bunny!" Fae gasped in excitement. Bright light enveloped her.

Bunny ears sprouted from her head. Her hair turned dark brown. Her eyes changed to orange. Her dress had an extra ribbon on her thigh and it turned bright amber.

"_Romerolagus diazi, _or the Volcano Rabbit…" Shirogane watched the active girl jump from roof to roof.

Fae felt the breeze against her face. _This…is heaven…_She shut her eyes. Almost instinctively, she hopped from building to building, and landed perfectly on her orange boots. _Woah…_

Dumbfounded, the rest of the mew mews watched Fae.

"Wow…Fae…you are amazi-" Ichigo squinted at the sudden bright light.

Fae's dress changed into yellow again. Her bunny ears remained. Fae now had a tail of an Amur Leopard. She dropped on the ground. Ichigo blinked and Fae disappeared.

"Huh? Fae wher-" Ichigo felt a tap on her shoulder.

"FAE?" Ichigo's cat ears appeared with a poof. "HOW?"

"Nya!" Fae smiled and made a paw.

The bright light came again. Minto shut her eyes at the light. When she opened them, Fae was flying in the sky. This time, she looked like a Flying Squirrel.

_Wow…these Mew powers are amazing! This is so fun!_

Suddenly, Fae felt a sharp pain in her head. Her head throbbed and she whined in pain. The transformation was undone and Fae fell to the floor. _Ow…_ Fae was saved by Shirogane who caught her in time. Suddenly, fatigue overcame her body and she was unable to even stand up. _What…is…happening?_ _Ow…my head hurts…_ Suddenly, sparks filled her eyes. Clutching her head, Fae winced.

"I forgot to tell you, Fae-san. Every wish you make drains your life energy away…so don't wish so much…" Shirogane's voice seemed muffled and soft. _I feel so tired…_ Fae tucked her hands below her knees and felt a drop of sweat splash on the ground.

"So…this is your new mew mew? Pleasant. A slave for the Boss maybe." A deep voice boomed.


	4. Attack?

Fae pulled the blanket over her face. The sun's rays were coming in from the window.

"Mmmm…" Fae yawned drowsily. She was still exhausted from all the transformations.

"Our little mew mew has awoken huh?" Fae's brain went from slow to overdrive. _Who?_

Fae jumped up from the bed. _Long ears…tail…it couldn't be…an alien?_ Ichigo had told her about the aliens.

"You make a good present for the Boss you know." His red eyes glowed. _What should I do? I'm still tired…ugh…_ Fae's heart thumped wildly.

"MEW MEW FAE! METAMORPHOSIS!" Fae was dressed in a yellow dress. _I want to escape from this creep… _She had rabbit ears and a cat tail. _Berry? Amami Black Rabbit and Andes Mountain Cat. Right. _Fae tried to jump out of her window but the alien grabbed her tail.

"Ack-" Fae dropped on the floor, hitting her tail. _Ow…I'm…scared…_ Fae already felt the fatigue creeping to her like a monster. _I feel so drowsy…NO. I have to fight…ugh…_ Fae's vision blurred. _A bird…I can fly…_

Bright light filled the room. Fae turned into a peregrine falcon-girl. _It's not a red-data animal…Won't be able to- _OW! The alien plucked the flight feathers off her wings. Her vision blurred. Even the pain from her wings was distant. A splitting headache threatened to blow her head off. _Ugh…I'm scared…_Fae shut her eyes.


	5. Battle continues!

_**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that these few chapters have been so short lately… I just havn't got the time to write as much! **_

Fae panted. Her head throbbed violently. _Need…to…fight…_ Fae was covered in bright light and this time, her ears became those of a white tiger. Her eyes turned blue. Her tail was the tail of a chinchilla and it had a ribbon tied to it. Fae's energy was drained again.

"W-wishing…baton!" A blue baton appeared with yellow stars on it.

"Ribbon…Fae WISH!" Fae yelled. Blue energy erupted from her baton. Fae opened her eyes. The alien dodged the attack just by jumping away.

"R-ri-ribbon…Natural gift!" Green energy flooded the room, surrounding Fae. Immediately, Fae's fatigue wore off and her energy was back. _Healing…?_ Fae stood up with renewed confidence. _I'll get you…_

"RIBBON SHOOTING STAR!" Fae screamed with all her might. The effect was so bright, Fae looked away instinctively. The light died down. Fae's heart skipped a beat as she turned back. The alien…was gone… _He's really gone? For real?_ Relief washed through Fae. All the tiredness and pain came back and she collapsed on the floor.

"Fae-chan… Fae-chan…?" Fae could hear a distant voice calling her name. _Tired…_Fae blinked. _Ichigo?_ Fae blinked and her vision became sharper. _Ichigo! Minto! Pudding! Lettuce! Zakuro! Berry!_ Fae sat up on the bed immediately.

"Everyone…um…There was this alien! He was so scary…he tried to attack me! I was so scared…I think I almost died then! I-"

"Relax…everything's over…you're safe now." Berry smiled. Fae relaxed a bit.

"Um…I'm…feeling a bit…hungry…" A smile took over Fae's face.

"Okay! Let's get you some food. I'm so glad you're okay, Fae-chan" Lettuce said.


	6. Troubles

After recovering, Fae walked out into the café. Then, she saw her. She had short brown hair with pink clips. Her blue eyes blinked when she saw Fae.

"Hello Fae! I'm Hayate. Um…I'm the new mew mew here!" She smiled. _New mew mew? What animal…?_

"Um…I have the Giant Panda genes," Her face suddenly lit into a smile, " I love to eat bamboo…" Hayate blushed.

"Bamboo?" Fae asked quizzically.

"Right, I am influenced by my genes haha!" Fae gave her the curious look.

"Well, pandas love bamboo, so I love bamboo too. I also have panda ears when I'm angry. It's like Ichigo!" Ichigo looked up at hearing her name.

"Yeah…I love to eat fish…My cat ears appear when I'm excited and when I kiss somebody, I turn into a cat! I sleep a lot too…I'm also very agile…" Ichigo laughed.

"Right! We're best friends!" Hayate placed her arms over Ichigo's shoulders and laughed. _Best friends…? Ichigo…aren't I your best friend? Ichigo?_ Fae blinked, unable to take in this. Determined not to lose to Hayate, Fae stumbled and tried.

"W-well, Ichigo and I are best friends too!" Fae tried to place her arms over Ichigo but she moved away. _Ichigo…? What..? _

"Fae…" Ichigo murmured.

Fae felt as if something in her snapped. _No…this can't be… _Fae ran outside, feeling hot tears welling in her eyes.

"Fae!" Lettuce called after her but Fae continued running.

"Mew mew Fae, metamorphosis!" Fae became part Ocelot. Furry milky brown ears sprouted and her tail was dark brown with spots. Her hair turned deep orange with black streaks. Her eyes were amber. Her costume consisted of an orange sleeveless top with a mini skirt below.

Running as fast as an Ocelot could, Fae cried as she jumped on top of the roof.

_Why did things turn out like this…? _Tears dropped over her boots. _Why…?_ Fae sniffed and rubbed the tears away.

"Little kitty…come play with me…" Fae's eyes widened. It was that alien.

Fae turned around.

"What do you want!" Fae demanded, but there was no one there. _Couldn't be…my imagination?_ Fae was puzzled. Fae ran back to the café, her heart pounded heavily.

"Fae-chan! Where did you go?" Lettuce shook my hands.

"Um…take fresh air…"

"Right…"

The alarm system rung. _Wha-what?_

"Tokyo Mew Mew! Please help evacuate people in a train with a bomb in it!"

"Everyone! Let's go!" Ichigo yelled

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW MINTO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW BERRY! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"MEW MEW HAYATE! METAAAA… MORPHOSIS!"

_I need to transform too…_

"MEW MEW FAE! METAMOR-" Mew Ichigo tapped Fae's shoulder.

"Don't Fae, you'll tire yourself out…"

"But I-"

"Everyone! LET'S DO THIS!"

In a flash, everyone disappeared. _But I…want to help…Why…?_ Tears dropped down Fae's face. Why…? She shut her eyes…_I just want to disappear…_ A flash of light covered her and Fae opened her eyes when the light died down.

_HUH? I turned into a really small horse! My fur…it's white…But horses don't have wings… What…the…heck? Winged horse? _


	7. Memories Part 1

Sorry everyone! I had been really busy… But here's the next chapter. Fae's memories will be elaborated in a special chapter coming soon! (: Thanks for everyone for enjoying my story!

_Winged horse? _

Fae gasped but all that came out was neighing. _I want to change back! _Fae was back to normal. _Wish…But I don't even believe in my own abilities anymore. Not even Ichigo believes… I thought she was my friend or even family…It's almost like…_

Flashback: from Fae's POV

"This is the mew mew experiment number 4?"

"Why are we doing this…?"

"Have you forgotten our society's aim? To ensure we can protect ourselves if the mew mews actually become a threat to us in future."

_Experiment? I'm scared…These strange people…they just took me from the orphanage…I don't even know them… What are they going to do?_ I was only about six. All I remember was the bright light that they put me in. I barely remember it. It felt horrible, it was as if every animal was rushing _into_ her.

"This experiment isn't such a failure…still a failure nevertheless. Her DNA would probably stabilize when she is older. It seems that the DNA of the Arctic Fox, Volcano Rabbit, Pygmy Rabbit, Chinchilla, and almost all the big endangered cats are more dominant. Maximum, I think this girl can take up to a maximum of four different genes. Which, however, depends on her last wish…"

Fast forward: Fae has been rescued from the place by a lady whom she now calls _mother_.

Reality:

_Family, I don't have a family do I? I don't even have friends… _Something in Fae snapped and her emotions were released, full-blown, in tears. Memories flowed through Fae and she was reminded of all the suffering she wanted to forget. She fought so hard to build that wall between her emotions, but it broke down.

**[Author's note]**

**I know it's short. But the next chapter is just elaborating on Fae's memories. (: The chapter's really important! (and a bit boring perhaps but please, bear with it) **

**Thank you MewMewKokoro for your reviews! (: **


	8. Memories Part 2

Fae's POV

I can remember being in the lab. It was horrible. I kept shapeshifting from animal to animal. The people there only said. _Failure. Lousy. Bad. _Those words hurt me a lot. Everytime I changed, it hurt. I thought my life would end soon, but it continued. The pain I felt, not just physical, but emotional as well. I felt so lonely. Nobody could understand my pain. The only thing that was on my mind was: "why me?" and I didn't know the reason, and probably NEVER know.

I can remember being rescued by Kira, my "mother". She raised me far away from the lab but the memories remained. I often had nightmares, and I would cry and hug my mother. She would always kindly stroke my hair and whisper…

_Everything's okay, Fae_

Those words just calm me down so easily. They were like a ray of sunlight, lighting the darkness in my heart. Those words warmed my every cell and soothed my pain. I liked the warmth she gave me. I celebrated my birthdays with cakes and presents. I wanted things and my mother bought them for me. My mew mew powers then, seemed under control. She was the best person I ever had. However, good times just never last. At ten, my mother died in a road accident. I broke, so did my powers. They came back, haunting me whenever something strange happened. Eventually, I learnt to keep my powers under control and soon faded from my mind, lost forever. Even the knowledge of these powers were gone. Now, it came back. Is it a blessing or a curse? I'm confused. My life never seems to be right… Now, even my friends don't need me anymore. Please, why must my life be so horrible?

Reality:

Fae continued to cry. What else could she do? _I just wish someone can tell me everything's okay again…but, nobody will…_

"Fae?" It was Shirogane. _No, please, leave me alone…_

Fae ran away. She didn't know where she was going. All she wanted was to run away from all the pain.

"Stop! There's the-" Shirogane's voice seemed distant.

The mew mew machine was activated. Bright light shot at Fae. _What…? _Her eyes widened.

Eventually, the light died down. Fae, was normal.

"The mew mew machine had no effect… What is this..?" Shirogane took some scanners and scanned Fae.

"Your DNA…its completely normal! I…" Shirogane could not believe it. "Is that even possible? De-mew someone?" Fae sat on the ground. _Normal? I'm…normal? _

"Fae, FAE! Try to transform!" Shirogane's voice had changed.

"M-Mew mew Fae! Metamorphosis!"

Nothing happened. _It's true…I'm normal…_ Fae cupped her mouth with both hands. She could almost hear her heart thumping.


	9. Wishing Everything was Over

Weeks of happy days passed for Fae. She was glad to get rid of her powers. She pretended they never did not exist, escaping from reality. Who knew, they would come back to haunt her.

One night, Fae didn't bother looking back. She just ran. Panting and aimlessly darting forth, she still could sense those Captors not far behind. Her ears twitched fearfully. Her skirt ruffled as she sprang across the ground. She heard a gunshot. Blindly running forth, she tripped over a log. She yelped and fell to the ground. The Captor pressed a muddy boot over her back and prevented her from pulling herself back up. Faeused all her strength to push back from the ground but the pressure of the boot increased and her cry of pain was muffled as her face hit the grassy ground, staining her face with bits of grass and soil. "No…" Fae let loose a cry of desperation and tried to stand up again. Tears, out of her control, sprung up to the wells of her eyes but she was determined not to show any weakness. _Are you going to give up so easily? Fae! _Driven by her own thoughts of determination, her tears disappeared. She continued her struggle against her captor.

"Stay down!" The rough, harsh voice yelled in Fae's ears. "god, you're worse than the rest."

_The rest? _

"But that's alright. Target acquired." Even though her face was in the ground, Fae could imagine his dirty face, with his lips pulling into a malicious grin, no, a _smirk_.

Something hard was pressed against Fae's neck. Alarmed, she tried to move away but was held back.

"Good night." A gunshot sound. A needle-like pain jabbed her at the neck. Fae gasped at the pain. Her whole body turned sluggish and heavy all of a sudden. She struggled to keep her eyes open but the lure to the darkness was too great and Fae succumbed to it.

Fae woke up in a bolt and pulled herself upright. She gasped and turned to see her surroundings. All dark. Everywhere was dark. She could see nothing. Still sluggish and dizzy, she tried to make sense of the place she was in. She twitched her hands and realized they were stuck to some place. Confused, Fae looked up. What happened…? Her head was so heavy. Her head dropped and her hands still stayed at the same place. What…? Fae could not think straight. Was she...tied up? To her surprise, her chin could not feel the normal sensation of her Mew Stone to transform with. Without it, she was powerless, helpless! A sense of fear crept to her. She struggled weakly but her hands would not budge. Her wrists ached. Her hands were pinned to each side of her body beside her head. Her lips were cracked and thirst was driving Fae's senses into a woozy, drowsy state. Rough hands pulled something off her head and bright light enveloped the place. Fae blinked continuously and tried to get use to the sudden flash of bright light. Limp and still dizzy from the drug they had given her, she tried to make sense of her situation. The drug seemed to be wearing off. Someone jammed a tube into her mouth. Water flowed out and Fae drank. What…was…happening?

"Just relax, and sleep. You were born to kill. Kill. Kill them. Kill everyone. Now." Dizzy, and captivated by the soothing voice, Fae took those words seriously.


End file.
